


有人威胁弗林特，西尔弗暴走，最后告白（译）

by MisterJie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJie/pseuds/MisterJie
Summary: 本文是balloonstand发表在Tumblr上的短篇的译文。作者和原著的链接见上方。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [someone threatening flint, silver losing his shit, and eventual love confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244897) by balloonstand. 



> 本文是balloonstand发表在Tumblr上的短篇的译文。作者和原著的链接见上方。

弗林特揪着他的领子。穿过街道进了小巷，一把把他搡在墙上。这里，卡在弗林特的双手和墙壁之间，西尔弗可以放松了。弗林特的的脸都扭曲了，写满了愤怒。

“你他妈的以为自己在干嘛？”弗林特压低声音呵斥道，每说一个词就逼得更近一些。西尔弗的视线追着他的眼睛，他的嘴唇。

“他们不能用那种口气跟你说话。”西尔弗平静地说。被弗林特从沙滩上的人群里拉走时，他就在脑子里准备起了这些句子。“谁都不行。”

“你掏家伙了，西尔弗。当时气氛明摆着已经不妙，而且对方人数又多出那么多。”弗林特嘶哑的耳语时刻有变成咆哮的可能，“你根本就没有胜算，还要继续刺激他们。”

“你是在问我问题吗？”西尔弗想说。他克制住了，每次都是这样。“谁都不能用那种口气跟你说话。”他又重复了一遍。一想到那个男人——那个畜生——妄想羞辱弗林特的话，他就觉得血气上涌。他嘴里喷出来的那些粪……西尔弗又想动手掏枪了。弗林特察觉到后松了手，转而牢牢制住了西尔弗的两只手腕。

“听我说。”弗林特说。西尔弗的脸上能感觉到他的呼吸。他张开了嘴。“听仔细了。这个世界上有些事是不用你操心的。”

“我要杀了他。”西尔弗说。

“别——”

“我会的。”

“你这样只会害死你自己。”弗林特上扬的嘴角顶多只能算是个苦笑。“经验之谈。”西尔弗心想。托马斯·汉密尔顿，让每个人都不得安宁。西尔弗想挣脱弗林特的手，可弗林特却抓得更紧了。“别这样，你必须明白。你不能——你不能做这种事。”

这回是弗林特的话语让西尔弗想要挣脱。他紧咬着牙，把想说的统统咽回肚子里去。他怎么才能把心里翻涌的每件事都告诉弗林特呢？这一团乱麻叫他怎么说？每次碰到重要的事情，他的喉咙就不争气地发紧。

“你不明白。”最终他忿忿地说。

弗林特晃了他一下，很粗鲁：“对，没错。我是不明白。我不明白你怎么能那么聪明，同时又那么蠢。我见过你靠一张嘴就摆脱掉不可能摆脱的麻烦，可刚才却不管不顾地想要跟半支军队硬碰硬，就因为他们惹你生气了。我真的弄不懂你。”

西尔弗笑了。他不觉得那笑声有多动听，它尖锐得像他的刀：“是啊，当然啦。你从来没因为生气做过蠢事。”他一字一句地啐道，每个词都令他感到厌恶。他正在严重偏离原定的应答——安全的应答——而且也不知道自己在说什么。“你从来没有不假思索就朝着寻死的路走过去，害我的心脏跟着一起停掉。”

那些话自己就迸出来了，他不知道该怎么停下。堤坝围得太久，洪水蓄得太高，现在溢出来了，根本抵挡不住。弗林特松开了他的手腕，向后退去，脸色煞白，神情空洞。西尔弗气势汹汹地逼近一步，又一步，再一步，直把弗林特逼到了小巷的另一侧墙上，困住了他。

“对，你从来没有给过我理由去期待——期待任何东西，然后在我以为也许终于可以跨过那道槛的时候，又狠狠当着我的面把门摔上。去你妈的，弗林特。詹姆士。别他妈的说什么我一生气就脑子发昏。压根不关生气什么事，全是你。是你害得我忘记自己的思想，忘记自己的姓名。哪怕要我把那群人的喉咙一个个地割断，我也不会让他们再说你一个字。因为那些话太恶毒，而且针对的是你，没有人——”他吸了口气“没有人可以那样跟你说话。”

弗林特的表情没有变化，依旧苍白而空洞。希尔弗突然就想要收回刚才那些话了。他的语气太恶劣，太咄咄逼人。跟原来他想要向弗林特袒露这些奇怪心声的方式相去甚远。他需要柔化下来。不能让海滩上那些人主宰他的行为。就在想着这些事的时候，一个念头突然摄住了他，连他的手指都跟着颤抖了起来。

“他们想杀的不是我。”西尔弗说，“但你根本不在乎，对吗？”这语气不柔和，不是他想表达的意思。可这些话令弗林特的双眼恢复了神采。西尔弗的推断——或者说他敏锐的观察，如果他击中了目标的话，令它们迸出了愤怒的火花。他觉得自己是对的。“你不——算了，无所谓，因为我在乎。我不会由着你，因为我——我在乎。”

弗林特的表情阴晴不定。有一触即发的怒火，然而也有别的、互相纠缠的情绪隐藏在下面。“你不应该在乎。”他终于轻轻地说道。

“那又怎样，我就是在乎。”

“告诉我为什么。”

西尔弗的喉头发干。他微微动了动嘴唇，但知道自己没办法组织语言。弗林特的眼睛落到西尔弗的嘴上，他的眉头皱起来了。

“这种事以后还会发生。”弗林特在西尔弗沉默的时候说，“你阻止不了。”

西尔弗推了他一把，把他压在墙上。如果他的脑子里还有空间，一定会为自己吃惊的，但是猛烈的恐惧、愤怒，还有弗林特脆弱的样子牢牢占据了他的心神：“我会的。没有人——我爱你。”弗林特惊讶得忘记了表情，用自己的双手盖住了西尔弗攥着他上衣的拳头。“我爱你，我不能让他们——我爱你。”西尔弗呢喃着。

弗林特瞪大了眼睛，如饥似渴地望着他。他需要再听一遍，西尔弗可以从他的表情当中读出来。

“我爱你。”西尔弗重复道。他可以一直说下去。他以前从来没有说过那么重要的话，而且他的嘴能够感受到这几个字虔诚的重量。“我爱你。”他再也不用说其他的了。这句话是那么的好，那么的对。再次重复的时候，他可以感觉到自己的微笑。

弗林特也笑了。眼角噙着泪花。他以前给过他这种表情吗？从刚见到弗林特的那一刻起，西尔弗几乎从来没有移开过视线，但这是新的，新的，新的。

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”弗林特说。

他们接吻了。几乎不需要主观意识，也不需要思考，仿佛两人之间的纽带自动将他们拉到了一起。西尔弗捧着弗林特的脸，用每一次嘴唇、舌头和牙齿的触碰告诉他，他爱他，他要保护他免受世间一切的伤害。


End file.
